Under the Mistletoe
by queenmaggie
Summary: A certain individual plays matchmaker to hook up two of his best friends. Sometimes love at first sight happens, especially around the Holidays. (AU setting. Gleggie. Christmas fluff.) Rated T (will change later) Part 1 out of 5.


**Rating**: T (will turn to M in part four)  
**Pairings**: Glenn & Maggie  
**Summary**: A certain individual plays matchmaker to hook up two of his best friends. Sometimes love at first sight happens, especially around the Holidays. (AU setting. Gleggie. Christmas fluff.)  
**Notes**: This an AU, set at Christmas time with the characters being teenagers/adults. There is no zombie apocalypse. This is part one of my series. This particular story will have another four parts, all centred around Glenn & Maggie. The whole series is called 'The Walking Christmas' and I'm currently accepting any ideas you guys may have that will centre around other characters during the holidays. One of my good friends suggested this idea to me so here it is. I have no BETA so all mistakes are my own. 'Tis the season!

_Under the Mistletoe  
part one._

The cold weather swept through the city as people filled the side walks rushing to buy last minute gifts. With Christmas right around the corner, Glenn was stressed to the maximum. Trying to find the perfect gift for his mother and sisters was driving him crazy. Glenn groaned as he entered the coffee shop. He order his usual white hot chocolate and sat down in front of his friend.

"I'm screwed. Literally. It's 5 days before Christmas and nothing." Glenn said shrugging his shoulders, and shaking his head in disbelief. His friend only smirked and continued texting on his phone.

"You need a woman. They're great at finding the perfect gifts." His friend mumbled. Glenn laughed mockingly.

"You're delusional. No woman wants me." Glenn replied taking a sip from his drink as he watched his friend text away on his phone. "Who are you texting?" Glenn asked raising an eyebrow. He never knew of his friend to text anyone this urgently. Maybe with his family, but never like this. Hell, his friend hardly texted him. "I'm hurt. You don't text me like this." Glenn replied as he placed his hand over his heart pretending to be hurt by his friends actions.

His friend dropped the phone and glared at him. "Why don't you try shopping at the mall? If you walk through the park you'll get there faster. Your family likes board games, books, movies-you'll find something. Hell, I'll even give you a hand. I'll have someone meet you at the park." Glenn frowned, confused as to who could possibly help him out. His friend said nothing, but gave him a look, urging him to go and meet up with this person. "I'll text you, sappy 'pants." He friend replied shaking his head. Glenn groaned as he stood up, grabbed his hot drink, and left the coffee shop.

Maggie sighed with relief when she left the mall. The crowded and cramp place was not enjoyable nor fun, but that's what happens when you live out in the country, and she had no choice but to come out to the city to complete her Christmas shopping. While shoving her bags into her beat up car, her phone beeped. "Oh, lord." She mumbled. She had a feeling it was her dad or Beth. She flipped it open and saw a text message.

_'So, my friend needs help with some Christmas shopping...'_

Maggie rolled her eyes. _Not this again_, she thought to herself.

_'I don't have time for this.'_ Maggie replied in return. As she waited for the response, Maggie put on her purple scarf, and black toque. She began to bundle up as the temperature outside began to drop even more. Maggie shivered as she waited for her friend to reply. _Beep_.

_'He's desperate. Please, for me.'_ was the next reply. Maggie sighed as she read the text, waiting for the next to pop up; on cue, the next text came in._ 'He's walking towards the mall, through the park. Meet 'him under the black lamp post.'_

_'Okay, fine, fine!'_ Maggie replied as she locked her car and headed towards the park. She only hoped this experience would go better than last time. She knew her friend was trying to hook her up, but Maggie was waiting for the right guy to come along, and she wasn't particularly fond of being set-up last minute.

Glenn wandered throughout park mumbling to himself,_ I'm so screwed I'm so screwed I'm so goddamn screwed_. His phone beeped and Glenn urgently opened it.

_'She'll meet you at the black lamp post. Good 'luck man.'_

Glenn cursed again._ SHE?!_ He was meeting up with a girl?! Shit. Glenn began to panic, but calmed himself down. Glenn could see the lamp post from where he was standing. Glenn took a deep breath as he tried to calm himself down. He was incredibly nervous. He wasn't sure he was ready for this, as it had been a while since he hung out with a girl, but he trusted his friend. With a shaky hand Glenn began to type out his reply as he walked towards his destination.

Maggie slipped a couple times on the ice but continued on with her journey. She wasn't far away now. Maggie just wanted to get this over with. Maggie wasn't particularly fond of her friends choices for "options". As Maggie continued walking, her phone went off again.

_'Trust me. You'll like him. Let me know how it goes.'_

Maggie only shook her head at her friends pathetic text message. She began to type out her reply, keeping her head down; not paying attention to where she was walking.

**SMACK!**

Both figures trampled over each other, both of them catching each other; both of them acting flustered as they pulled apart. Maggie looked at the gentleman she ran into. He was...handsome. His black hair was slicked back; slightly messy from the wind. He was Korean and he looked...damn, he looked great. Maggie felt herself eyeing him up and down. He looked fit but she couldn't tell under the big winter coat he had on. Another bonus: his charming and nervous smile. Maggie could feel herself blushing, but she couldn't help herself.

Glenn stared back at her with the same look. Her shoulder length brunette hair curled lightly near the ends. She smiled at him, her stunning green eyes gazing into his. Glenn tried his hardest not to eye her up and down but he couldn't help himself. He noticed some redness appearing on her cheeks. Glenn, too, could feel himself blushing. "Wow." Glenn managed to say. "Uhm...sorry for running into you like that."

Maggie shrugged it off. "No-no, it's okay. I wasn't paying attention." Maggie replied in her thick accent. Glenn could feel himself becoming more interested in her. They both continued to stare into each other's eyes, not knowing what to say to each other. Right then, both of their phones went off. For a split second, they both glanced at their phones. They each received the same message, from the same person.

_'Look up.'_

At the same time, both Glenn and Maggie's heads titled upwards and noticed it. The Mistletoe. Maggie dropped her head first, feeling herself blush even more. She never kissed anyone under the mistletoe, and she would never kiss a stranger. But there was something about his guy, something she found interesting; something she loved.

Glenn squeezed his eyes shut. Cursing, once again, at his friend for doing this. Although, the girl he picked, he couldn't complain. There was something different about this girl and he wanted to get to know her more. Glenn just wasn't sure this was the way to do it. But when Glenn connected eyes with Maggie again, he could tell she felt the same way, and wanted nothing more than to kiss her. Despite his nerves, Glenn pulled Maggie towards him, and kissed her. It wasn't a simple peck on the lips. It was passionate and fiery.

Glenn cupped his hands against Maggie's cheeks as Maggie slid her hands along his waist. Maggie opened her mouth to him, allowing her tongue to meet his. The sparks between them were electrifying, as they kissed each other more urgently. Maggie whimpered when Glenn broke the kiss. Glenn stayed close to her, resting his forehead against hers, their lips only inches apart. Maggie opened her eyes and gazed into his. "Why did you stop?" Maggie asked softly. Glenn only smiled. He leaned in and kissed her gently once more. Maggie tried to keep him there but he pulled away.

"What's your name?" Glenn asked with nervous smile. He just kissed this beautiful girl, under the mistletoe, and he wanted nothing more than to take her out and get to know her more. This never happened to him before and it was a wonderful experience for him.

"Ma-Maggie." Maggie mumbled still over-the-moon from the kiss she just experienced, and if she was being honest, it was the best kiss she ever had.

"Glenn. It's nice to meet you, Maggie." Glenn replied as he allowed his hands fall from her face. "I was supposed to meet someone here..." Glenn began to say, not taking his eyes off Maggie. He noticed Maggie's eyes light up as he trailed off.

"That'd be me." Maggie replied with a big smile. It would appear her friend was right...for once, which shocked her, but only a little. "What...What did you need help with?" Maggie asked as Glenn held out his hand. Maggie knew she knew the answer, but she couldn't focus on that. She was still mesmerized by the kiss they had share and she wanted more.

"Um, Christmas gifts for my family, but that can wait." Glenn began to say. Despite Christmas fast approaching, Glenn pushed the shopping trip off to the side. He wanted to take Maggie out for a date, or maybe even lunch, if she would accept his offer. "Care to join me for some lunch?" Glenn asked holding his hand out for Maggie to take. Maggie nodded excitedly as she took his hand. Their fingers intertwined with each other's, and for some reason, it felt right. This felt so right to both of them.

"Absolutely!" Maggie exclaimed as they began to walk towards the restaurant. They both began to chat along the way, talking about their holiday plans, talking about themselves, with Glenn occasionally catching Maggie when she slipped on the ice, and about that one friend who they both knew by luck.

Off to the side, the mysterious figure appeared from the shadows. He smirked to himself as he watched the two new love birds walk away, hand-in-hand. He knew they would be great together, even at first sight, he knew it. He walked up to the lamp post, reached up, and grabbed the mistletoe. He placed it back in his pocket. Damn, he should become a matchmaker. Despite his love for both of them, he knew both of them would find happiness and love in each other. He knew they deserved to be happy, he knew they were perfect for each other, and this is exactly what both of them needed.

Plus, maybe one day, the three of them could get together...but those are dreams that may never happen. He chuckled quietly to himself before lighting a cigarette. He blew out the nicotine as he began his journey home. As he walked, his phone went off twice. He had a pretty good feeling on who it was.

_'Daryl. Holy shit. You were right for once! Glenn is...is amazing. Thank you for this. I owe you. Merry Christmas! - Maggs'_

And then the next.

_'Thanks, man. Maggie is...everything I wanted. I'll take care of her, promise. Catch you soon. - Glenn'_

As Daryl read those messages, he smiled full on. It had been a while since Daryl smiled so brightly. As he continued to smoke, he simply closed his phone, allowing the two of them to get to know each other better. This was a great holiday so far, and it was only going to get better.


End file.
